1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to porting software applications. In particular, this disclosure relates to modifying software applications that are compatible with a source platform version for enhanced compatibility with a destination platform version.
2. Related Art
Software applications are used across a wide variety of industries for a wide variety of purposes. Modern software applications are capable of managing complex business requirements across multiple entities while being flexible enough to allow the development of custom functionality to meet specific business needs. Many different computing platforms allow for the consistent development and execution of software applications.
Platform vendors are constantly upgrading the platforms upon which software applications run, providing support for additional functionalities and improved performance. However, vendor packages and platforms are often standardized, making customization of the platform difficult. Additional complications arise during platform version upgrades, where custom software applications and functionalities are often incompatible with the new vendor platform versions. A company risks using outdated or poorly performing technology if its computing platform is never upgraded. On the other hand, rewriting application code and altering application data to meet the compatibility requirements of an upgraded vendor platform costs the company time, effort, and money.